1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communication apparatuses and methods, and more particularly to a data communication apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus and an Internet facsimile apparatus, capable of reducing a transmission time when carrying out a broadcast transmission or broadcast transfer and reducing a loss of communication expenses even when a paper jam or the like occurs, and to a data communication method for making such a data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, data communication apparatuses, such as facsimile apparatuses and Internet facsimile apparatuses (hereinafter simply referred to as facsimile apparatuses), which can accommodate a plurality of lines are increasing. The data communication apparatus may accommodate a plurality of lines by an option setting or, accommodate a plurality of lines according to standard specifications. For example, it is possible to add to a facsimile apparatus which is mounted with a communication circuit for a G3 line according to standard specifications, a communication board such as an ISDN G4 board (for 2 lines), a G3 board, a LAN board or the like.
In the facsimile apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a multiple-line facsimile apparatus) which accommodates an plurality of lines by adding the communication board, it is possible to carry out a transmission process in a shorter time compared to the facsimile apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a single-line facsimile apparatus) which only accommodates a single line, when a plurality of transmitting destinations are specified for the same transmitting data (hereinafter referred to as a broadcast plural transmitting destination designation) or when a plurality of transferring destinations are specified for the same transmitting data for memory transfer (hereinafter referred to as a broadcast plural transfer destination designation).
When making the broadcast plural transmitting destination designation in the multiple-line facsimile apparatus, it is possible to employ a sequential broadcast transmission system which successively calls the facsimile apparatuses at the transmitting destinations in an order in which the operator inputs the transmitting destination information such as a telephone number and a network address. However, a simultaneous broadcast transmission system is normally employed to make a simultaneous broadcast transmission when a vacant line is available.
Normally, the facsimile apparatus is provided with a so-called memory transmission function (store-and-forward function). According to the memory transmission function, image data amounting to all pages are stored as a single file within an image data memory before calling a transmitting destination facsimile apparatus, so as to enable quick recovery of a document which is transmitted.
In addition, the facsimile apparatus provided with the memory transmission function may simultaneously start reading the document and calling the transmitting destination facsimile apparatus, so that successive storage of the read document can be started before a connection is established between the facsimile apparatus and the transmitting destination facsimile apparatus. Hence, by successively transmitting the image data which are already stored in the image data memory, it is possible to eliminate a waiting time from a time when the reading of the document starts to a time when the transmission of the read image data starts. In this specification, such a transmission will be referred to as a “quick transmission”, and a function of making such a quick transmission will be referred to as a “quick transmission function”.
When making the broadcast transmission using the quick transmission function of the single line facsimile apparatus, a quick transmission is made with respect to a first transmitting destination. With respect to second and subsequent transmitting destinations, a plurality of transmitting destination facsimile apparatuses are simultaneously called when a vacant line exists, after storing the image data amounting to all pages of the document into the image data memory.
On the other hand, when a single transmitting destination is specified (hereinafter referred to as a single transmitting destination designation) in the multiple-line facsimile apparatus, a quick transmission is made. In the case of a broadcast plural transmitting destination designation, a quick transmission is not made, and instead, all pages of the document are read and the image data amounting to all pages of the document are stored as a single file within the image data memory, before successively calling the transmitting destination facsimile apparatuses.
When making the broadcast plural transfer destination designation in the multiple-line facsimile apparatus, if the image data transmitted from the transfer source facsimile apparatus is to be transferred to a predesignated transfer destination and a vacant line exists similarly to the case of the broadcast plural transmitting destination designation, the simultaneous broadcast transmission system which simultaneously makes the broadcast transmission is employed. In this case, the multiple-line facsimile apparatus simultaneously calls a plurality of transmitting destination facsimile apparatuses if a vacant line exists, after storing the image data amounting to all pages of the document as a single file within the image data memory.
However, when making the broadcast plural transmitting destination designation in the multiple-line facsimile apparatus, the transmission of the image data is not possible until the image data amounting to all pages are stored as a single file within the image data memory, and there is a problem in that it takes time until the transmission of the image data starts.
Similarly, when making the broadcast plural transfer destination designation in the multiple-line facsimile apparatus, the transfer of the image data is not possible until the image data amounting to all pages are stored as a single file within the image data memory, and there is a problem in that it takes time until the transfer of the image data starts.
In addition, when transmitting to a plurality of transmitting destination facsimile apparatuses the image data while reading the document, the transmission of the image data to the transmitting destination facsimile apparatuses is interrupted in its entirely if a paper jam (including double paper transport in which two or more sheets of paper are erroneously transported together) or a storage capacity of the image data memory becomes insufficient. For this reason, in a case where the paper jam occurs during a transmission to a plurality of transmitting destinations located overseas, for example, such that the communication expenses thereof is high, the above described interruption of the transmission would cause a loss or waste of the high communication expenses.